another story
by jn.v13
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. You've heard of their ill-fated romance, their sudden friendship, or their intense rivalry. You've heard the unofficial story in so many ways, so many times. And this, readers, is just another story. :


**Chapter One:**

"Hey, do you think we could—"

Scorpius looked up from his book. The boy at the door's eyes suddenly widened in-what was it? Fear? Shock?

"N-n-never mind, I'm sure I c-can—"

The door slid shut for the umpteenth time and the Malfoy sighed, looking at his watch. Three bloody hours.

He looked out onto the platform. His father was standing stoic and rigid, but he caught his son's eye and offered a curt nod. His mother gave a quick smile and waved. The boy waved back as they vanished from his view; the train whistled, chug-chugging away.

Others on the platform were waving, blowing kisses, crying, and following alongside the train until it disappeared. He saw a black-haired, green-eyed man with a scar jogging next to it, looking rather familiar. Scorpius just sat and waved, the two standing figures of his parents growing more and more distant.

He was so damn lonely.

As a child, Scorpius hadn't known about his parents' past. He was oblivious to the uneasiness his name still brought, the hatred others he had not met had felt for him.

This had been before the incident, after which he had demanded an explanation.

"_You couldn't bloody well tell me this before?" Scorpius' anger had trigged an immense source of magic, sending objects flying this way and that. For once, Scorpius had noted, his father looked scared._

"_We wanted to protect you!"_

"_Yeah? What were you going to do? Lock me up forever? Everyone knows! Everyone except your own damn kid!"_

"_Scorpius, stop this. I can explain."_

Fuming, Scorpius had stopped. The house was in ruins. And then his father had explained everything, everything starting from the return of the Dark Lord. Astoria cried, and even Draco choked up a bit. Scorpius listened, the fury dying down, only to be replaced by sorrow.

They would always be like this, he decided. Outcasts, unaccepted by either side, even years later. All because of his name, his bloody _name_.

The compartment door slid open again. Scorpius tried not to look annoyed as someone said:

"Hey, do you think we could—?"

_Here we go,_ he thought.

"—Albus, come back here!" Scorpius looked up to see a redheaded girl move to catch a black-haired, bespectacled boy by the scruff of the neck. He looked awfully similar to the man on the platform. Turning back to Scorpius, she apologized, "Sorry, my cousin's such a wimp sometimes. So, um, I was wondering if we could sit—" her eyes widened in surprise as she caught sight of the silver-haired, silver-eyed Malfoy. But she didn't run or stutter. Instead, she entered the compartment and offered a hand, accidentally knocking Albus upside the head as she stumbled forward.

"You must be Scorpius! I'm Rose Weasley, and this is—"

"—_I'm_ Albus Potter. God, Rose, you have a death-grip on my collar! Geroff!" The boy called Albus tried to swat her hand away.

"Oh sorry," the girl released him, but this made him slam into her unexpectedly, tripping the both of them.

"Hey watch it!" "Ouch!" "Rose!"

Then, something happened. Scorpius Malfoy laughed. He laughed at the two cousins looking so ridiculous on the floor. He laughed, and they joined him.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

"SLYTHERIN!"

Albus Potter headed sheepishly over to the Slytherin table. Some were shooting death glares at him, others were in complete and utter shock. His brother, James, for instance, had fainted. Fred Weasley nudged him in the ribs, muttering something like "Don't tempt fate."

At least Scorpius greeted him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Weasley, Rose."

The two Slytherins watched as the girl placed the hat on her head. Her face was scrunched up as if she were having a difficult conversation with it.

_Ah, another Weasley._

Indeed. Don't you ever get tired of saying that?

The Hat chuckled.

_You have wit, that is certain. But you are no coward._

I'd hope not. Why is it that you can read my thoughts, but I cannot read your? Are you a Legilimens?

_My, my, such curiosity. Ravenclaw would __love__ you in their clan. You know, I've wanted to send your mum there ages ago._

So I've heard. Why didn't you?

_She was much more than her intelligence. And I have an intuition, you know. What would've happened if she never met your father and their lot, huh?_

Rose couldn't even imagine it.

So where will you put _me_?

_I'd think it best if you were in _

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

The red-and-gold clad table had erupted in cheers. James was still unconscious, though, and Fred grinned as his cousin sat next to them, attempting to fan James into consciousness.

The feast was delicious, but Rose kept stealing glances at Scorpius and Albus, glad to see them talking amongst some other Slytherin first-years, apparently having a good time.

"Finally, James!" breathed an exasperated Fred. "You bloody well missed the main course!"

Rose's cousin groaned. "I can't believe he's a _Slytherin!_"

Just then, the Headmistress tapped her glass and called for silence, clearing her throat.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that, once again, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, and that _any_ merchandise from something called 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' will be confiscated immediately," at this her gaze seemed to rest on a large portion of the Gryffindor table, mainly reserved for the Weasley-Potter clan, though a hint of a smile quickly appeared and vanished. Several audible groans were heard throughout the Hall, but James and Fred merely grinned. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I would also like to announce that anyone wishing to try out for Quidditch should give their names to their Heads of Houses as soon as possible. That is all." Enthusiastic mutterings filled the air as the Headmistress clapped her hands for dessert.

"Trying out for Chaser, Rosie?" asked her cousin Fred through a mouthful of treacle tart.

"I don't know…first year, I might have to get a head start on my studies, maybe next year, or third year…" contemplated Rose.

"Aw, come on, Rosie!" complained James, "You're brilliant on a broom!" It was true. It seemed as if all the Weasley-Potters had inherited a knack for Quidditch and uncanny abilities on the broom. Fred and James were beaters on the Gryffindor team, and her cousins Roxanne and Dominique were chasers for Ravenclaw. Victoire was also a chaser for Gryffindor.

"Well, maybe…" she decided.

"I heard Louis is trying out for seeker," said Fred. Louis was in the year above Rose and Albus, and had been sorted into Ravenclaw with his sister. He hadn't gotten the courage to try out the year before.

"Really? That's great," said Rose. Then, worriedly, she questioned, "But do you think they'll let Al on the Slytherin team?"

Suddenly, James' eyes went dark. "Oh, they'd better. I'd hope Flint wasn't _that_ idiotic. He would make on helluva Seeker, that kid."

"Speaking of Seekers," cut in Fred, eager to lighten the mood, "we need one. With Teddy gone…" The duo shook their heads. Teddy _was_ one helluva Seeker.

"Heard Thomas wanted it," said James, pointing at another first-year Gryffindor, Sean.

"That should be interesting." Rose left them to discuss Quidditch strategies as she spotted Scorpius and Albus leaving the Hall.

"The Holyhead Harpies? Really?" wondered Scorpius, who had been talking to Al about his mother's past career.

"Oh, not you lot too!" complained Rose in mock exasperation as she appeared behind them. "All this school cares about is bloody Quidditch!"

"Including you, right Rosie?" said Albus, grinning at her.

She grinned back. "Including me." She eyed Scorpius thoughtfully. "What about you, Scorp?"

Scorpius was a bit surprised. 'Scorp?' He shrugged, deciding it wasn't _too_ bad. "I dunno. Never really played much."

"Aw, man, you _got_ to try out! Even _Goyle's_ trying out!" Rose raised her eyebrows. Vincent Goyle? Scorpius grinned. "Well, maybe…" Rose chuckled. "What?" he questioned, a bemused expression on his face.

"Oh, nothing," she said. Except for the fact that he had told Albus the exact same thing she had said to her cousins not ten minutes ago…

Al and Scorpius ended up sharing their dorm with Michael Zabini, Vincent Goyle, and another first-year who wouldn't talk. They were all on friendly terms, which somewhat surprised Scorpius and Al, but they had guessed that their families had become a bit soft after the war. After all, no one wanted _that_ again.

Apparently, Goyle and Zabini were trying out for beaters, and Al for Seeker, which left Scorpius the option of Chaser. The team captain, Marcus Flint Jr., was already Keeper.

"Isn't that like a _girl_ position?" asked Scorpius.

Albus merely chuckled. "Don't let Rosie hear you saying that." Scorpius groaned. Even worse. What if the Quaffle was stolen by Rose, and then he got jeered over it? He'd rather be Keeper, telling Al this. He shrugged, offering a sympathetic look, "Next year, you can try out for it, when Flint's gone." Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Or," said Albus thoughtfully, "hope that he gets booted off for bad sportsmanship."

They all laughed.

_Dear Rosie,_

_Fred and James told me that you were trying out for Chaser. Your dad is really proud of you. Auntie Ginny wishes you luck, and tells you to 'knock 'em dead.' Enclosed is an early birthday present. I wish you the best of luck!_

_Love,_

_Mum._

_There goes the 'maybe,' _thought Rose. But she gasped when she opened the parcel. It was a Nimbus 3000 X. James was going to be _so_ jealous. Although Albus already had the Firebolt 7.0, James was still stuck with the Nimbus Airspeed, which was fast, but not nearly as sleek-looking. Rose smiled to herself, smug. _All because he lost those bets to Lily._ Apparently, Lily had some Seer-blood in her, which was odd, since Uncle Harry had been horrible at Divination.

"Whoa! Rose!" Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw James approaching.

_Here we go…_she thought.

"ROSE! WHERE'D YOU GET THAT BLOODY BROOM!"

She chuckled, heading towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Right then," said Victoire, who was not only Head Girl, but Gryffindor Quidditch captain, as well. "Fred and James will be staying on as beaters, along with Creevey as keeper." The trio mock-saluted her and flew to their respective positions. "That means we'll be trying out for the two remaining Chaser positions and, of course, Seeker, now that Teddy's gone." She sighed a bit, and Fred and James gave knowing grins. "Chasers first—Paige Finnegan, Rose Weasley, and Henrietta Davidson, Lauren…" she continued to list off a dozen more names, all girls. Rose grinned, imagining Scorpius trying out for Chaser.

Then, at her whistle, they all mounted our brooms and flew around the pitch several times. Three people couldn't even get off the ground, and were sent home. Five or so more kept crashing into the stands or falling off, and were also asked to leave. Then, Victoire sent us to do some passing drills and told Fred and James to set the Bludgers loose on them. In the end, there were only three girls left—Paige, Henrietta, and Rose.

"Okay, okay, now we actually see how _good_ you are," said Victoire, motioning for Colton Creevey to take his spot near the goals. Henrietta went first, scoring ten even goals in the given time, which was three minutes, but almost fell off her broom _twice_ when the Bludgers were hit at her.

"Good job, Davidson, why don't you rest a bit."

Paige went next, but one of her tosses hit Colton in the face. Instead of yelling, Victoire just grinned. "That's what we _want_ to see Finnegan. Aggressiveness." Colton complained over by the goalposts.

"Oh, suck it up, Creevey," called James, "You should've dodged it."

Unfortunately, Paige only made eight goals, but she managed to dodge all incoming Bludgers.

Next, and last, was Rose. She took a few deep breaths before the Quaffle was passed to her.

"Don't think we're going easy on you, Rosie-Posie!" cried her cousins. She smirked. She would show them.

Goal after goal, Rose dodged, swerved, and scored. Creevey just couldn't keep up with her. She was sweating and panting, but the flex of her muscle beneath her skin felt _good_. She was _good_ at this. In the end, poor Colton was worn out, stopping as Rose eased in three more goals. Victoire squealed in delight, her cousins' jaws went slack with speechlessness, and Henrietta muttered something that sounded like "Show off." Rose had done it. She had scored 33 goals in three minutes.

"Daaayuum." was all that could be heard from Fred and James. Paige clapped Rose on the back. "Looks like I'm a goner, huh?" asked Finnegan.

"Naw," said Rose, "You were vicious out there. And ridiculously good at dodging those Bludgers. Fred and James almost got me on the shoulder. Victoire will make a good decision." Paige nodded, just as Henrietta flew over, looking smug.

"Looks like you're getting the boot, Finnegan," she smirked.

"You don't know that," said Rose, having the sudden urge to defend the girl.

"Oh yes I do," she retorted. "If that Weasley girl has any brains, she'd keep _me_ on. And everyone knows _you're_ only staying because you're related. You haven't got any real talent."

Rose's face flushed with anger, but before she could scream her head off, Victoire cut in, her voice deadly calm, but her eyes so cold that Henrietta froze in place.

"You must be mistaken, Davidson," Victoire practically snarled, "if you think I tolerate that kind of attitude on my team." Henrietta looked like she was about to fall off her broom. "Not to mention someone who insults my sense of judgment and intelligence—not to mention my family!" Henrietta looked like she would either slap Victoire or burst into tears. "Go home. You will never be on my team. Not until you learn some respect."

"OoOOoh! You got burned!" cried the Idiotic Duo. Colton just chuckled, and Victoire hissed, obviously in a bad mood. "Cut the crap, you idiots!" she spat, and they hushed immediately. Turning to the girls with a softer expression (thank God, angry Veelas were _scary_,) she said, "Practice tomorrow at six, girls!" and sped away, keeping a stony eye on Henrietta.

Paige and Rose let out the breath they hadn't knew they had be holding. "Wow," Rose breathed, "people are _obsessed_ when it comes to Quidditch."

Paige grinned. "Including you, right?"

"Including me." The snorted with laughter all the way to the dormitory.

Unfortunately, it turned out that the only first-year girls sorted into Gryffindor were as follows: Paige, Rose, the girl named Lauren, and Henrietta. Even more unfortunate was that Lauren was a quiet girl who kept being bossed around by Henrietta. One day, Rose had had enough.

"Quit it, Henrietta. No one appreciates your bossiness and snarky attitude. So you can just leave Lauren alone!" Lauren looked at Rose wide-eyed and grateful, though still scared out of her wits. Henrietta looked like she would explode, but instead, stormed out of the room.

"Sorry about that," Rose said, helping Lauren get to her feet.

"She's so…ugh!" complained Paige.

Lauren, on the other hand, was practically dying of laughter. "S-s-snarky! Ahahahaha!" Rose frowned at her. Was there something wrong with using 'snarky' as an insult?

From then on, Paige and Lauren and Rose hung out a lot more, and they discovered Lauren's less shy persona. That girl was _hilarious_ and even gave James a run for his money when he tried to tease her.

"Guess what Rose!" came Al, a grin plastered on his face, practically luminescent.

"What?" Rose wondered, barely looking up from the book she was reading.

"I made Seeker!" he said jovially, bouncing up and down.

"That's great, Al!" Rose finally got up to hug him, but then saw Scorpius' expression. "What's wrong, Scorp?"

Albus answered for him.

"Aw, he's just bummed. He made Chaser."

"Oh, that's great, Scorpius!" She went up to hug him too, but then frowned in her confusion. "Why are you so glum?"

He still didn't respond.

"He's the only guy who tried out," said Al rather bluntly. He and Rose cracked up all the way to dinner.

However, Scorpius did not join them.


End file.
